


Untitled

by kisslicknipsuck



Series: Snupin Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslicknipsuck/pseuds/kisslicknipsuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 snupin drabbles that only really share their ship in common...lol:'D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's snupin100 community for the prompt "Flesh, blood and bone."

The marks Severus left on him were a secret between the two of them. Peeking out above his collar, the red and purple bruises marking Remus's flesh brought up memories of the night before. Remus, on his back with his wrists tied to the headboard. Severus, taking his own sweet time sucking brands into Remus's flesh, ignoring Remus's pleas for _more, please, now, oh god._

Most of them were hidden beneath his clothes, concealed in the most intimate of places. Remus rubbed his palm absently over the side of his right thigh where he knew one was hidden and smiled. 

\--

Dragon's blood smelled like burnt leaves, sharp and a bit rotten, but not entirely unpleasant. 

Severus reeked of it, but Remus didn't mind. The scent meant Severus was in the experimentation stage of re-imagining a Wolfsbane Potion that was cheaper and easier to make. And Severus could have had—and had had—much worse odors pouring off of him. 

This one, at least, didn't deter him from pulling the man in for a deep kiss upon his arrival at their home, a small cottage in the woods. 

"You need a bath," Remus said softly when they broke apart. 

"Join me?"

\--

Cold, drizzling rain prickled over his chilled, sensitive skin, jolting him awake. Remus winced reflexively in response to the precipitation's assault. 

He lay on his back, naked, in an indiscriminate patch of woods near his home, surrounded by the bones of a deer, stripped almost completely clean of their meat. His wolf had caught and devoured it the previous night. 

The rain ceased suddenly and Remus opened his eyes to see Severus standing over him with a levitating _Engorgio_ 'd umbrella. 

He kicked some bones away and knelt next to Remus to start gently wiping away the filth on his face.


End file.
